Surprisingly Right
by holyleonardodicaprio
Summary: In the days before their marriage, Greer and Lord Castleroy grow closer. Set between Seasons 1 and 2.


**Surprisingly Right **

**Synposis:** In the days before their marriage, Greer and Lord Castleroy grow closer

**Author's Note:** Hello! Now that season 1 is over, I've turned to fanfiction to fufill my love for CW's Reign. I absolutely love Greer with Leith, however I couldn't help but fall for Lord Castleroy too, especially now he's had that lovely makeover. He's such a sweetheart, and Greer is my favorite Lady, so I thought I might write something that explores their growing relationship. I'm not sure how popular this pairing is, as I've yet to find any other stories for them, but I couldn't stop myself from writing – please enjoy.

_Running through the heat, heart beat_

_You shine like silver in the sunlight_

_You light up my cold heart_

_It feels right in the sun_

_We're running round like love is what we found, _

_And nothing else could matter in our lives – _**Love Like this, Kodaline**

* * *

_A man will only ever want you for your body. Do not speak until you are spoken to. A man will not lust after your brains or your sense of humor or your kindness. A husband needs his wife to be inferior to him at all times. _Her father's words circle in her head and Greer wonders how he could have been so wrong. In the weeks before her scheduled marriage to Lord Castleroy, Greer is surprised to find that she enjoys the company of her future husband. So when he requests that she joins him to for dinner one evening, she eagerly accepts. She's tired of feeling locked up in her room where, despite herself, she can't help but let her thoughts drift to Leith. Sometimes as she lies in bed at night she can still feel the ghost of the desperate kisses Leith had given her the day he left. She presses her fingers against the parts of her he loved to kiss the most – the nape of her neck, her forehead, her lips – but she knows it's foolish to do so. He isn't coming back, she tells herself. Besides, Castleroy has been so kind to her that she knows it would be silly and unladylike to reject his kindness.

Greer dresses for dinner in a lacey sky blue gown that flows to the floor and hugs at her figure. She takes the time to braid her hair in one of her favorite styles, finding that doing so both relaxes and distracts her from her thoughts. Just as she finishes pinning the final braid to her head, there's a knock at her door.

"Come in" She says, expecting it to be a handmaid or one of the castle's servants. Instead, she's surprised when the intruder lets out a small cough to attract her attention. Greer turns to see Lord Castleroy standing at the door, a large smile etched across her face at the sight of her. _Of course it's him, _Greer this, _he's come to walk me to dinner himself, ever the perfect gentleman._

"Lord Castleroy" She says, standing and offering him a smile. "Please, come in. I'm afraid I was just getting ready, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Of course not," He replies, "On the contrary, I've likely arrived too early – I seem to have a habit of doing that."

She smiles again, but it mustn't reach her eyes because concern flashes over Castleroy's face.

"Are you alright, Greer?" He hovers by the door, cautious to give her whatever space she might need. "I can wait outside if you'd prefer?"

_He is so kind._

"No, no, of course not. I'm ready to leave now." Greer walks to him, readily accepting his arm as he holds it out.

…

The castle's servants have laid out a vast feast for them to share.

"I wasn't sure what you would want to eat" He admits, his tone uncertain for a moment upon seeing her look of surprise at the bountiful meal. "I hope there's something that might be to your taste." It would be impossible for there not to be – Greer is sure he's had every known food in France prepared for her. There's cabbage soup; sliced pork; chunks of brown bread and a pot of golden butter; potatoes; stew; jams and sweets and tarts; tea cakes; and a lemon sponge that looks exactly like the desert that used to be her favorite during her childhood in Scotland.

"This is so perfect, Lord Castleroy, you didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"It was no trouble at all."

But as they take their seats, Greer's eyes absently wander to the empty space beside the window. The last time they dined together, Leith had been watching over them, serving wine and throwing her anxious looks. It had been an unbelievably awkward evening, with Lord Castleroy's doublet catching fire, but the thought of Leith's absence now makes Greer's stomach turn. His last words to her echo in her head, _but I will never be yours again._ She doesn't realize her eyes are brimming with tears until Castleroy reaches across the table, offering her his hand.

"Greer?" He asks his voice as soft as silk.

She feels so silly then, crying about Leith when her fiancé is sitting across the table. _What must he think of me? _She feels guilt heaving in her chest, and she hurriedly wipes away her tears with the back of her hand.

"I'm truly sorry" She says, smiling through the tears, "I'm not sure what's come over me."

He follows her gaze to where Leith had stood just several weeks before, and he lets out a nod in understanding. "The young man…" He says, though it's a statement rather than a question.

Greer looks up from her lap, staring at him for the first time. His eyes are bright and full of worry and they seem to shine in the evening light as he looks across at her.

"Greer, you don't have to pretend." His voice is so gentle she's sure she might melt like the wax dripping from the candles the servants have lit for them. "I- I know I'm not him. I'm not dashing, or young, or a skilled soldier – far from it."

She shakes her head at his words, dreading the thought of him thinking she doesn't want him. "I don't need any of that," She promises, "You've been wonderful, really."

His bashful smile widens, and she feels him press his hand to hers. His hand is soft, and different, but it feels right.

"I understand you are not overwhelmed with joy at your situation, Greer. I can't imagine what it must be like, all these expectations you must live up to; the pressure of providing for your family - it's no easy task to ask of anyone, let alone an ambitious and intelligent person such as yourself. I may be a strange man with a weakness for spices, but I assure you that I want to make this marriage as comfortable as possible for you. Whatever you need, promise me that you will tell me."

His words are so touching that Greer is sure her heart has just swollen inside her chest, "Thank you. I'm sure I don't deserve you. You're almost too good to be true, my Lord."

"Nonsense" He replies, "You don't see yourself as I see you. You have a good heart, Greer, and not many would be willing to sacrifice the happiness they may have found for their family. I admire you for that." Quietly, almost timidly, he adds "more than you shall ever know."

A silence descends upon them after that. It's a comfortable silence, not awkward or at all unpleasant. He makes jokes and jests occasionally as the evening wears on – usually at his own expense (usually referring to his love for pepper) – and Greer comes to realize that life with Castleroy might not be so terrible after all. He has tried so hard for her, in spite of their strange and almost rushed engagement.

As they stand to bid farewell for the night, Lord Castleroy touches her arm lightly. "Thank you for joining me, Greer." He murmurs and bends toward her, reaching down to plant a kiss on Greer's knuckles. The gesture is so small and simple, but it makes Greer's tummy flutter slightly. It feels so nice, such a relief, not to have to hide their affection for each other in the shadows, as she did with Leith.

Castleroy gives her another of his smiles as she leaves his quarters, "Goodnight, Greer"

"Goodnight, Lord Castleroy."

She's about to turn when something inside of her insists she stays. It feels as though there are words unspoken between them. It's Greer's turn to reach for him now; her small fingers reach for the sleeve of his tunic. She's not sure she should be doing this. A_ man will seek out a woman's company if he desires it, _her father's words remind her, but the words tumble out before she can stop them. She wants his company; she doesn't think she could stand to be alone. _Mary is a Queen, the girls are gone, and Leith despises me. _"I'd like to see you again, soon, Lord Castleroy."

He seems as surprised as she is – but his lips curve into a wonderful smile that makes him seem so much younger. She can't help but smile in return.

"I would like that so very much, Greer."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for reading the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! I also hope that both Greer and Lord Castleroy aren't too OOC, as this is my first attempt at writing both of them. Let's hope they announce Castleroy's first name in Season 2, otherwise he'll just be referred to as Lord forever ;) thanks for reading, please let me know if you have any comments, suggestions or feedback.


End file.
